Anniversaire façon noisettes
by Crowny
Summary: Two-Shot. Choisir un cadeau est une tâche plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Et cela, Meldy l'avait très bien compris ; surtout pour un cadeau original. Mais pour sa petite-amie Juvia, la mage de Crime Sorciere trouverait l'idée parfaite. Celle avec un grand I. Elle se le promettait. Yuri Meldy/Juvia - Label SPPS & Défi Fairies Fans


**Et voilà, comme je l'avais dit dans _Rayon d'espoir_, voici le fameux Meldy/Juvia ! C'est également un défi dit 'noisette' du forum Fairies Fans, tout comme Manchot Attitude. Je compte faire un TS bien que ça n'était pas prévu au départ et d'ailleurs le genre humour concernera plus cette deuxième partie. Par contre... je n'ai aucune idée de quand je l'écrirais ! Ce sera donc la surprise en fonction de mon inspiration ;). Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

**Partie 1 : Délicieuse confection**

.

Cadeau. Un mot à la fois si tentateur et horrible en cette période de Noël. Recevoir des cadeaux, c'était bien, mais devoir en trouver pour les autres, ça l'était beaucoup moins !

Cette phrase, Meldy se la répétait depuis plus d'une semaine pendant laquelle elle n'avait cessé de se triturer les méninges à la recherche du cadeau idéal. Pour Juvia, sa petite amie.

Toutes les idées qu'elle avait pu avoir avaient déjà été prises et il était hors de question d'offrir à celle qu'elle aimait un cadeau similaire à celui des autres. Il se devait d'être unique !

Elle avait pensé acheter une belle statuette représentant la mer en mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que Grey lui en offrait une en glace avec un lacrima intégré pour l'empêcher de fondre… Face à ça, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Des vêtements, trop banal et de toute manière les sœurs Strauss avaient cotisé ensemble pour ça, sans parler d'Erza et son armure…

Meldy avait vu une jolie parure en or blanc qui ressortirait parfaitement avec sa peau et ses longs cheveux bleus, mais Wendy lui offrait déjà un bracelet avec des propriétés anti-fatigue –et soit dit en passant, très jolie avec des petites pierres bleus océans en forme de losanges.

Des idées, la mage aux longs cheveux roses en avait eu beaucoup d'autres, mais ce n'était jamais assez bien selon elle pour l'élémentaire d'eau. Elle se retrouvait d'ailleurs seule sans cadeau cette année-là, même Gajeel avait quelque chose malgré le peu d'originalité dont il faisait preuve. Pour vouloir offrir un piercing en métal, le dragon slayer n'avait eu qu'à se regarder dans le miroir après tout…

Quand Meldy s'était plainte derrière son verre d'alcool, assise derrière le bar de Fairy Tail deux jours avant l'échéance, Mirajane lui avait alors mit la puce à l'oreille.

_Tu n'as qu'à essayer de fabriquer quelque chose toi-même_, avait dit la blanche. _Comme ça, ton cadeau sera totalement unique !_

Et de là, Meldy avait une grande idée. Celle avec un grand I qui l'avait mise de bonne humeur pour tout le reste de la journée au plus grand bonheur de Juvia qui se demandait pourquoi sa petite-amie était morose depuis près d'une semaine.

**xxx**

La veille de l'anniversaire de Juvia, Meldy s'était précipité dans sa cuisine pour dénicher un vieux livre de cuisine offert par Ultear quelques années plus tôt. Elle savait que dedans elle trouverait la recette parfaite pour son cadeau.

Et elle trouva. Une bûche aux noisettes. Parfait.

Ainsi la rose pourrait ajouter sa magie des sentiments et alors faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour la mage d'eau depuis des années en juste quelques bouchées.

Oui. Définitivement parfait.

**xxx**

Installée à genoux sur l'une des chaises de sa cuisine, les coudes sur la table, Meldy vérifiait qu'elle avait bien tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation.

_Farine, poudre de noisettes, du sucre en poudre, 11 œufs, un demi-litre de lait, une gousse de vanille et quelques noisettes concassées et torréfiées._

Elle avait bien tout, impeccable.

La recette était divisée en trois étapes. Tout d'abord, la préparation du biscuit, puis celle de la crème et enfin le montage. Sans parler du petit plus magique qu'avait prévue Meldy.

Quittant sa chaise, elle marcha vers le poste de travail où se trouvaient déjà les œufs et tous les ustensiles nécessaire pour se mettre au travail. Le gâteau ne pouvait certainement pas se faire tout seul et il ne lui restait que quelque heure pour le réaliser et se préparer pour la fête. Juvia étant occupée ailleurs ou plutôt collé par Grey qui l'empêchait d'aller dans les endroits susceptibles d'y avoir des mages préparant la fête. Et bien que Meldy soit plutôt jalouse –malgré le fait que Grey sorte avec Natsu- elle ne pouvait qu'approuver vu l'efficacité de la méthode.

La mage glissa une longue mèche rose derrière son oreille avant d'attraper un œuf et de séparer le blanc du jaune action qu'elle répéta cinq fois. Une fois cela fait, elle battit les blancs en neige avant de retourner jeter un coup d'œil à la recette pour connaître l'étape suivant.

_Mélanger les 5 jaunes d'œufs, 125g de sucre, 80g de farine et 30g de poudre de noisette._

Aussitôt lu, aussitôt fait grâce au batteur gracieusement prêté par Lisanna bien que celui-ci appartienne à son frère ainé. Imaginer le colosse qu'était Elfman dans une cuisine en train de faire des pâtisseries faisait toujours plisser du nez Meldy tellement cette image était aussi étrange qu'improbable !

Sortant cette image de son esprit, la rose continua sa recette en sifflotant gaiement. Quelques étapes plus tard, elle put mettre son plat contenant la pâte dans le four.

Première étape, terminée. Il fallait à présent préparer la crème pâtissière, et sans en manger au passage…

Meldy essuya ses mains sur un torchon avant de se tourner vers la plaque chauffante où une casserole de lait avec une gousse de vanille fendu en deux commençait à frémir. Elle avait préféré commencer l'étape d'après avant de mettre le biscuit au four pour gagner du temps.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le livre de cuisine pour vérifier les dosages du prochain mélange.

Pesant 150g de sucre, elle les versa dans une casserole avant d'ajouter 6 œufs puis de mélanger. Une fois que le mélange fut blanc, elle ajouta 70g de farine et recommença. La mage remarqua que le lait commençait à bouillir attrapant l'autre casserole, elle versa son contenu sur le mélange.

Et alluma le batteur électrique une nouvelle fois.

Une fois cela fait, elle posa la casserole avec la crème sur la plaque ayant servi à chauffer le lait pendant une bonne minute tout en remuant pour éviter qu'elle ne s'accroche. Et ce, sans oublier d'ajouter les noisettes concassées et torréfiées.

À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à étaler la moitié de la crème sur le biscuit et de rouler le tout délicatement.

Voyant le reste de cette délicieuse crème aux noisettes qu'elle devait disposer sur le dessus de la bûche, la mage ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Pouvait-elle en prendre un petit peu ? Juste une mini bouchée ?

Meldy secoua sa tête violemment, faisant voler ses cheveux roses. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, il s'agissait du cadeau de Juvia, pas un vulgaire gâteau pour une occasion ridicule. Cette bûche se devait d'être intacte et parfait.

C'est donc résistant tant bien que mal à la tentation que la rose termina cette troisième étape, tout en écrivant « Juvia » sur la surface avec un cœur à la place du point du 'i'.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter sa magie.

Pour réaliser cela, Meldy devait concentrer tous ses sentiments à travers sa magie permettant la personne interagissant avec l'objet en question de ressentir les sentiments qu'elle avait à l'encontre de lui ou elle.

De cette manière, Juvia ressentirait tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle en mangeant ce gâteau.

Les yeux fermés et ses mains au-dessus du futur cadeau, la mage aux cheveux roses se concentra. Et laissant sa magie libre d'agir comme elle le souhaitait, la jeune femme sourit.

Cela ferait un beau cadeau, Meldy en était certaine.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! C'est toujours utile pour s'améliorer ^^. La deuxième partie tournera donc sur la réception du fameux cadeau. Juvia aimera-t-elle ? Sans parler que tout ne se passera pas comme le voudrait Meldy ! Pas toujours facile les anniversaire à la Fairy Tail x). En tout cas je vous dis à bientôt avec un nouveau yuri qui se trouve être un Lisanna/Yukino ! Bye ~**


End file.
